


Keep Me Warm

by ZsforSs



Series: Anatomical Differences [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Eli is a delicate summer child, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Tentacle Dick, There's no STIs in space I promise, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: An important mission to an icy planet forces Thrawn and Eli to adapt to the difficult conditions, and leads them to realize some important things about their relationship.AKA They're on an icy planet, there's only one bed, and Eli is FREEZING.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Anatomical Differences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876216
Comments: 36
Kudos: 170





	Keep Me Warm

Urum was an independent system, not a typical spot for the Chimaera to visit. It was a large mineral rich world, orbiting a star of the same name on the very edge of Wild Space. Urum was notoriously difficult to get to, the three other planets around the star were gas giants with several dozen moons between them. All those plus the three asteroid belts in and around the system made it something of a minefield. In fact, it was so difficult to navigate the Chimaera had had to stay well out of the way, orbiting the outermost asteroid belt while he, Thrawn, and a squad of troopers took a shuttle the rest of the way in- a two and a half day trip. 

They had been sent to renegotiate Urum's standing trade agreement with the Empire. It was an important job- the Empire needed all the minerals and gases Urum would give them.

They arrived at their destination after dark local time. Which had made trying to land in the planet's weather even worse. Urum was an icy world, most of the inhabitants actually lived underground, the surface of the planet swept by near constant snowstorms and even their equatorial seas bitter cold and mostly frozen over.

Upon arriving on planet Eli and Thrawn had been ushered through the Urumian Royal Complex and into a large long room with a strange mossy covering on the floor, extensive carvings in the stone walls, and high ceilings carved in ancient ice and rocks.

Thrawn was, of course, examining the carvings. Eli on the other hand was reviewing their numbers and negotiation plans, and trying to pretend he wasn't _freezing_.

The Urumi apparently didn't believe in indoor heating...

Eli shivered- and then tried to repress the motion. This was too important a mission for Eli to be shivering all through it.

Their trooper escort- a squad leader and four troopers- had gone with their snow trooper uniforms and seemed fine. Thrawn was of course, utterly unaffected and here Eli was in his thermal underclothes and thickest uniform freezing his ass off.

A deep resonant drone began, some kind of instrument maybe? Eli realizing this must mean the Empress was finally arriving. He quickly tucked his datapad away and stepped up to stand beside and slightly behind Thrawn. The troopers formed up along the back wall.

Eli forced his shaking hands steady as Thrawn looked over at him and nodded. 

No sooner had Eli nodded back when the large doors at the far end of the room flung open four pairs of Urumi guards entered, They spaced themselves out in pairs along the walls. The pairs stood with their sides pressed together at least one of their four arms linked with their partner. That was a particularity of the Urumi- they were almost always in physical contact with another of their species.

Urumi were tall- the females could top 2.5 meters, with the males being slightly smaller- lemurlike beings covered in thick white fur over blue skin that showed on their faces and palms. They also had a second set of arms situated near their hips which likely helped them to cuddle _and_ get things done.

Urumi were like Wookies in the sense that clothing was an accessory rather than a necessity- so the only way to denote the pair walking arm in arm towards them were their hosts was the fine pattern of diamonds and other precious stones woven into their fur.

Thrawn and Eli bowed low to the Urumi Empress and her consort as they come to a halt.

“Well met.” The Empress spoke- her voice was deep and her Basic was excellent. She even had the Coruscanti accent. “We are honored to have you here, Admiral Thrawn- representative of the Empire.” 

Eli noted the Empress' consort was holding another tiny Urumi in one of his unoccupied arms. The child- their baby?- appeared to be asleep.

“I am honored to be here Your Eminence,” Thrawn replied. “And I hope an alliance between our two great powers may continue.”

The Empress unhooked her upper left arm from her partner's and extended a hand towards Thrawn.

Handshakes were not a part of Urumi culture, the Empress must have studies Imperial social niceties along with their language.

Thrawn took the Empress' outstretched hand- it dwarfed his own- and shook it firmly.

“I hear Admiral, that you have some new proposals for our trade agreements.” she said.

“Yes, your Highness. I have them here.” Eli quickly handed Thrawn the slightly oversized datapad they'd preloaded with the trade proposal for just this situation. “If you would like to review them.”

The Empress took the pad, “I would. We will meet at length tomorrow to discuss. Now it is late, we will retire. I will send someone to escort you to your rooms.”

“Thank you your Highness.” Thrawn replied.

* * *

Their escorts had clearly been waiting just outside, as they appeared as soon as the royal couple left. 

There were four of them- paired off of course- and Eli wasn't sure why they needed that many escorts until troopers were escorted off one way while Thrawn and Eli were escorted off another. After some twists and turns through a maze-like warren of halls they arrived at a single large door.

Their escorts showed them into a small apartment, and let them be. 

Thrawn was immediately absorbed in examining the carvings around the doorframe. Eli looked around. The furniture in the sitting room was scaled for humans, meaning the room was clearly designed for visitors. There was only one other door in the room, presumably it led to their bedrooms. Eli went to explore the rest of the suite, and found the door led to a room utterly dominated by a massive bed. There was another door off to the right, but it stood open, revealing a bathroom. 

There were no other doors.

“Thrawn?” he called as he looked around the room again, hoping he was wrong.

“What is it Eli?” Thrawn asked. He entered behind Eli, distracted now by his datapad.

“There's only one bed.” Eli said. It was enormous, clearly built to hold multiple Urumi, but still.

That got Thrawn's attention. He examined the room as Eli just had. One eyebrow raised slightly. “You are correct,” he said. “The Urumi engage in communal sleeping, perhaps it did not occur to them that other species would not.”

“And it's probably too late to ask for another room.” Eli sighed, not to mention the Urumi might interpret it as rude. Resigned to an awkward and no doubt restless evening, he kept a brave face and went to his bags to grab his pajamas.

“Indeed,” Thrawn remarked. “It is large enough that we should both fit comfortably at least- I hope the troopers do not find themselves in a similar situation.”

Eli imagined the troopers sleeping stacked on top of each other in full armor and snorted. He gathered up his pajamas and headed for the refresher.

“Well I'm going to take a bath,” he said. “If we're sharing a bed I don't want to smell like a long shuttle ride.”

* * *

The bath was nice at least- great in fact. The tub was wide and deep enough he felt like he was in a swimming pool. It mostly distracted him from the coming disaster that was going to be sharing a bed with Thrawn.

He'd only had a stupid crush on the man for _years._ It would be _fine._

After paddling around for a while Eli dried off in some kind of giant walk-in dryer. The Urumi did have fur, drying quickly _would_ be important. Then he donned his pajamas and steeled himself.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The bed was massive after all, they had plenty of room. And they'd shared rooms before. This couldn't be that different. 

_Right,_ here goes.

As soon as he stepped out of the refresher Eli was _freezing_ , possibly literally. He was glad he'd braved the the walk-in air dryer, at least he wasn't still wet.

Still he retreated quickly to the bed, bundling himself up in one of the blankets while Thrawn used the refresher.

Eli curled up and shivered, waiting to feel comfortable enough to sleep. Maybe if he was lucky he could fall asleep before Thrawn returned. 

His hopes were in vain though, it was just _too cold_. He was still awake when Thrawn came back and climbed into bed behind him. He felt the mattress dip slightly but the bed was so big Thrawn wasn't touching him at all. He laid in the dark alternating between squeezing his eyes shut and trying to will himself to sleep, and quietly examining their quarters by the faint red glow that meant Thrawn was not asleep either.

He didn't know how long it had been exactly, he'd guess at least an hour, before Thrawn spoke.

“Eli.”

“Y-yeah?” Eli winced as his teeth chattered when he spoke.

“You are cold,” Thrawn said.

“Yeah.”

“I believe I can help.” Thrawn said. Eli could hear Thrawn moving behind him. “Will you let me?”

Anything was better than this. “Alright.” 

“Sit up.” Thrawn told him.

Eli reluctantly did.

Thrawn sat up too and scooted closer to Eli. He took Eli's blanket and re-wrapped it around him, and then he wrapped Eli in another blanket Thrawn himself had been using. Thrawn used the excessive number of pillows they had and even more blankets to construct a kind of nesting box around them both. 

Then Thrawn took Eli's shoulders and laid him back down on his side- how Eli usually slept. Thrawn curled around him from behind, sliding an arm around his waist, hugging Eli to his chest and with his other hand drew one more blanket over them and the pillows, sealing them in a little pillow fort with a blanket roof.

Thrawn was spooning him. Eli was going to die. But, he realized after a moment, he was going to die w _arm_ , because Thrawn was beginning to radiate glorious _heat_ against his back. After a while Eli finally _finally_ stopped shivering.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked.

“Yeah...” Eli said. There were two blankets and their pajamas between them, he reminded himself. It wasn't really _that_ intimate a position... and it was just because Eli was cold. “I... It's nice.” 

“Good.” Thrawn said. He was speaking more or less directly into Eli's ear. Eli shivered again, not from the cold this time, and Thrawn's arm around his waist tightened. “Sleep well.”

Eli wasn't sure if he'd be able to do that in this situation. But he was tired and the warmth and the familiar sounds of Thrawn's slow breathing finally lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The negotiations were going extremely well, Eli thought. With luck they might wrap this up on only a few days.

Which was good because suppressing his shivers was downright impossible. He was keeping his teeth from chattering at least, but he knew he must look freezing, The Empress kept shooting him _looks._

Finally, as they began a scheduled break in negotiations the Empress expressed her concerns. 

“Your dedication to taking these meetings seriously is much appreciated, but please, I insist you not stand on ceremony any longer.” She told Thrawn. The Urumi viewed being alone as an indication of dedication, Eli recalled. “The small one is clearly uncomfortably cold. It upsets us to see one of our valued guests so distressed.”

Thrawn kept a straight face. Eli wasn't so stoic, he buried his face in his datapad. At least he was too cold to blush. Thrawn thanked her and waited for the Empress and her consort to leave the room before speaking to Eli.

“I apologize Eli,” Thrawn said. “I did not think you would be so negatively effected by the temperature. If I had realized it would be an issue I would have made sure you were better prepared.”

“I didn't think I'd have this problem either, sir.” Eli said. “Sorry.”

“It is not your fault, but I believe there is only one solution moving forward.” Thrawn said. “We should adapt our strategy from last night and share body heat. I believe you should continue negotiations sitting on my lap.”

Eli was too cold to blush, but he must have looked uncertain.

“I realize this situation may be ...awkward.” Thrawn said. “But I feel it is our only viable option.”

Eli opened his mouth to protest, but then realized he didn't have a solution either. They could hardly go get blankets. And at least the troopers were stationed outside the negotiation room. Only he and Thrawn, and the Urumians but they didn't count, would know about this.

“I just...” he said, and pressed on even though he probably shouldn't have said anything. “I don't want to inconvenience you while you're doing the bulk of the negotiating.”

Thrawn smiled, “You being unable to assist me would be far more of an 'inconvenience' than making room for you on my lap is.”

Eli took a deep breath, he'd managed last night, he could manage the rest of the day. If it even worked.

“Alright.” Eli said. “We can try it anyway. If I'm still too cold I guess I should go back to the room- I'd be able to communicate with you over our datapads if you needed me.”

Thrawn nodded. “Agreed. But let us test the first method now. We should have a plan in place before the Urumi return.”

Eli nodded. 

Thrawn sat back in his seat and gently pulled Eli down to sit on his lap. That wouldn't work for negotiations though, so Thrawn maneuvered Eli around until Eli was sitting across Thrawn's lap, with his head resting against Thrawn's shoulder. From that positon Eli could easily show Thrawn information on his datapad or speak to him. The most awkward part to Eli was that in order to make sure he didn't fall off Thrawn had wrapped an arm around his waist.

It wasn't really _that_ intimate, he tried to tell himself- in fact it made him feel like a little kid.

And Thrawn's lap wasn't particularly comfortable, Eli knew he had a skinny ass but Thrawn's thighs were rock hard and-

Eli felt his face flush as he realized what he'd just thought. Now was not the time to be thinking about Thrawn's hard _anything!_

“Are you comfortable?” Thrawn asked.

Eli nodded, not sure what his voice would sound like if he spoke. He hadn't blushed this much since... ever. He had never blushed this much. At least he was warmer now. Warm enough to blush in the first place. Thrawn didn't seem to radiate heat quite the way humans did, he seemed to take a minute to warm up, but he was warm now. 

Eli wanted to ask about that, but Before he could the Empress and her consort returned, and the negotiations continued. Soon Eli was too busy to worry too much about his position on Thrawn's lap, though his stomach flip-flopped now and then when Thrawn's arm round his waist tightened.

* * *

That night they decided to repeat their plan from the night before.

But when Eli finished in the bathroom he found Thrawn was already in bed, in another carefully made pillow fort. He'd been confused for a moment-didn't Thrawn say he'd use the refresher after Eli?-but then Thrawn got up and guided Eli over to lay down in the warm spot Thrawn had just left before covering him over with their blankets and telling him he'd be back soon.

Eli laid there in the spot Thrawn had _made_ for him and tried to process his emotions. The level of care Thrawn was showing him... this wasn't normal friendly concern right? Unless Chiss had special acceptable behaviors around keeping each other warm? They _were_ from an icy planet, not unlike Urum... That... That must be it.

Because warming up a spot in bed for your subordinate and then tucking them in was not standard military protocol.

The other possibility continued to _haunt_ him though. He tried to ignore it- it wasn't... Thrawn wasn't being romantic... No matter how much Eli wanted him to be. Eli sighed and curled up tighter. He needed to go to sleep now, before Thrawn came back.

The negotiations were almost concluded- if all went well they'd be done tomorrow. Then they could head back to the Chimaera and life as usual.

...No more cuddling or shared beds. Eli quashed his disappointment and tried again to get to sleep before Thrawn came back.

He almost succeeded, he was just dropping off when Thrawn joined him. Thrawn moved carefully, slipping under the blankets and slotting himself in beside Eli as gently as he could. If Eli had been asleep completely he likely wouldn't have woken. As it was he kept his eyes shut as Thrawn drew him closer.

Last night Thrawn had been behind him- but tonight he had settled in front of Eli, pressing their chests together.

Eli lazily drapped an arm across Thawn's waist while keeping his eyes closed and pretending Thrawn had not roused him completely.

They stayed like that for a long time, and Eli relaxed more and more. It was nice, like this. And he could pretend, if he wanted, that this wasn't just Thrawn keeping him warm out of obligation. He drowsed, more asleep than not, feeling warm and safe.

There was the feather light sensation of fingers against his cheek. Eli's drowsiness disappeared as the sensation returned. It felt like, like Thrawn was just, stroking his face. 

Eli opened his eyes- Thrawn was doing exactly that.

And he didn't stop when Eli opened his eyes, he kept gently gliding his fingers along the curve of Eli's cheek. Thrawn's mouth twitched into a slight rueful smile. Eli had learned a lot about reading Chiss- or at least Thrawn's expressions, nearly human but muted somewhat. But he didn't need his past experience to read Thrawn's face now. Right now Thrawn was looking at Eli with an expression Eli knew from his own reflection- _yearning,_ and utterly undisguised adoration.

Eli's stomach flip-flopped. He could close his eyes again and pretend he hadn't seen anything...but now that he could see he wasn't the only one _longing_ he had no intention of pretending anymore. It felt almost like a dream but this was _real_ and happen _now_ and he-

He leaned in and was met halfway by Thrawn. Their lips met, at first as feather soft as Thrawn's touches had been, but almost immediately Thrawn's hand on his cheek slid to cup the back of his head. Thrawn pulled him in for a deep searing kiss. Thrawn's other arm maneuvered Eli closer, one of Thrawn's legs hooked over Eli's. Eli gasped, he felt like his head was spinning, everything shifting around him for a moment.

“I have wanted to do that for a long time.” Thrawn murmured. He was running his fingers through Eli's hair and Eli wanted him to do that forever.

“Why didn't you?” Eli asked.

Thrawn locked eyes with him. “Because I feared driving you away more than I have feared any opponent I've met on the field of battle.” Thrawn said.

Eli laughed. He sounded so _serious_. Like he thought he actually _could_ drive Eli away. “Thrawn you would have to tie me up and lock me in a shipping crate to get rid of me. And then I'd probably still come back to yell at you.”  
  
“Good to know.” Thrawn pulled him in for another kiss. 

“I think,” Thrawn said against Eli's lips when they broke apart. There was a downright mischevious gleam in his eyes that sent a shiver of anticipation down Eli's spine. “I can warm you more... if you would like.”

“ _Yes.”_

Thrawn immediately moved Eli's blankets aside and pulled Eli flush against him. _Fuck_ he could feel Thrawn was hard already- Thrawn's bulge _flexed_ against Eli's filling cock.

_Oh._ That was not a standard human dick.

Eli tried to get his hands inside Thrawn's pajamas to investigate but got distracted by Thrawn pulling Eli's shirt up to his armpits. Thrawn's mouth wandered down his neck and then lower to suck at a nipple, Thrawn's slightly cool fingers teased his other nipple. 

Eli arched into his touch and moaned. He ground his hips against Thrawn's. He could feel Thrawn's … whatever he had... twitching against him. 

“Good?” Thrawn murmured against his chest.

“ _Yes._ Please Thrawn I _need_ \- let me feel you.” He was fully hard already and he needed to see and feel- and maybe taste- Thrawn.

Thrawn purred, and abandoned Eli's nipples to give him another kiss. His hands slipped into Eli's boxers. He squeezed Eli's ass once and then pushed both boxers and pajamas down, baring Eli's cock.

“ _Beautiful,_ ” Thrawn murmured. He wrapped a long fingered hand around Eli's cock and stroked him in gentle undulating strokes.

Eli keened and jerkily tried to rut into Thrawn's hand. “ _Thrawn._ ”

Thrawn chuckled and gave him a few more strokes before he let go of Eli's cock.

Eli wanted to protest but Thrawn was tugging his own pajamas down now, taking them all the way off. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Eli said. Thrawn had a tentacle, dark blue-purple and writhing, like it was seeking something. 

Thrawn's tentacle was about as thick around as two of Eli's fingers at its base and narrowed to the width of one finger at its tip. It was long too, long enough Eli thought it would have to ...coil up to fit in him entirely. He wanted to test that theory out as soon as possible, though not tonight, they didn't have enough space or freedom to move. Tonight they'd have to go with something simpler. 

He tore his eyes away to look up at Thrawn's face.“Can I touch you?” he asked.

Thrawn's eyes seemed darker than usual and he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “ _Please._ ” he said, his voice full of such need it nearly knocked Eli breathless.

Eli reached out with an open palm and as soon as he was close enough Thrawn's tentacle curled around his hand, and began rubbing itself against his fingers and pulling his hand in closer. Thrawn was wet, slick with something already... Eli cupped the tentacle and squeezed gently. Thrawn groaned. 

Curious, Eli ran his fingers down the length of the tentacle and found it was coming out of a slit between Thrawn's legs. Presumably it curled up in there when Thrawn wasn't aroused. Eli gently pressed a finger into the slit. Thrawn's breath caught strangely and a low moan escaped him. 

Interesting.

Before he could explore more Thrawn pulled Eli's hand away, lacing their fingers together as he pressed his hips flush with Eli's. 

He couldn't see Thrawn's tentacle anymore, but he _felt_ it wrap around him. It rubbed and flexed around him, squeezing just enough for Eli to want more.

Thrawn was purring again and pressed his face into Eli's neck, sucking at the soft skin behind his ear. Between them the tip of Thrawn's tentacle pressed down on the head of Eli's leaking cock. Eli couldn't stop the high cry that escaped him. Eli rocked forward into Thrawn, thrusting into the tentacle's teasing grip.

It was the best handjob Eli had ever had, and Thrawn's hands were both elsewhere. Thrawn was holding Eli as close to him as he could with one arm. He still hadn't let go of Eli's other hand. The leg he'd wrapped around Eli was doing most of the work of keeping their hips together. Thrawn rocked into him, his rhythm matching Eli's while Thrawn's tentacle worked his cock at the same time. 

Thrawn left off sucking on his neck and pressed their foreheads together again. It felt _purposeful_ , like it meant something beyond the mere press of skin. Eli caught Thrawn's eyes again and felt unable to look away from those red eyes. Thrawn's pupils were widely dialated, Eli realized, that was why the glow seemed muted. 

Their hips rocked together faster, and faster Thrawn's tentacle gripped his cock tighter. It was so _good_.

Recalling how Thrawn had stroked his cock, the movements of his hand then mimicking the way his tentacle was stroking Eli now, Eli reached down with his free hand and wrapped his hand around their entwined lengths.

Thrawn groaned and sped his pace as Eli tried to match the undulating movements of Thrawn's cock with his fingers.

“ _Eli-_ ” Thrawn gasped and a moment later he was coming. His eyes fluttered shut and his tentacle spasmed around Eli, almost painfully tight. It tipped Eli over the edge with him. 

He cried out as his orgasm crashed over him. They kept thrusting and working at each other through their shared high. As they came down Eli found himself staring up at Thrawn again, their foreheads still pressed together. 

Thrawn's tentacle slid slowly, almost reluctantly from his cock.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked. He looked worried, though Eli didn't understand why until Thrawn stroked his cheek, wiping away tears.

Oh, he was crying. Eli laughed. “I'm _fantastic_ actually.”

“That's alright then.” Thrawn said and kissed him deeply.

The tears didn't last, and Thrawn was quick to wipe or kiss away any that did turn up.

Eventually reality crept back in and Eli sighed. His stomach and a good sized portion of Thrawn's shirt were spattered with come. One of them was going to have to leave their warm little nest to get a towel or something.

Thrawn must have had a similar thought. But he just twisted and pulled slightly away- just enough to pull his shirt off. He used the clean parts to mop up the mess on both of them before shoving the shirt behind him and tucking Eli back against his now bare and just unfairly muscular chest. Eli squirmed a little and tucked himself back into his pajamas.

Thrawn was apparently going to stay nude. Eli noticed his tentacle had disappeared back into Thrawn's body, leaving only a barely noticeable slit on a crotch that reminded Eli of those dolls his cousins had played with.

When Thrawn had pulled him close Eli noticed his chest was only slightly warmer than he usually was when Eli touched him. But now Eli felt like he was cuddling with a hot water bottle

“Why'd you always start off cold?” he asked.

Thrawn kissed his cheek. “Chiss retain heat better than humans. But our core temperatures are nearly the same. And close physical contact will prompt our bodies to share more heat.” he explained.

“So you're optimized for cuddling.”

Thrawn nuzzled his neck. “Indeed. Chiss frequently sleep communally for that reason.”

“Well,” Eli said. “If you ever need a cuddle buddy...”

“I will doubtlessly take you up on that.” Thrawn murmured. “But we should sleep now.”

Eli yawned. “Yeah...ok. But I have questions for you later. About your … tentadick.”

Thrawn chucked. “I will be more than happy to tell you all about it. But later.”

“Uh-huh.” Eli agreed, and shut his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Eli woke more comfortable than he had been in a long time. He was warm and comfy and felt wonderful.

He blinked open his eyes- and met Thrawn's gaze. Oh right, he had had sex with his commanding officer last night. They'd both finished almost embarrassingly quick but it had been pretty great. So great in fact that he'd _cried_.

And now he was blushing again.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked.

_I'm eye level with your nipples and I don't know how to feel about that,_ he thought.

“I'm fine,” he said, managing to keep his voice sounding relatively normal despite him suddenly remembering that Thrawn was _naked._

Thrawn smiled. “We need to get up soon and prepare for negotiations. But first I would like to kiss you.”

Eli swallowed. “Yeah you should definitely do that.”

* * *

Negotiations had wrapped up later that day as they'd hoped. It had gone well. When they got back to the Chimaera Thrawn would have a glowing report to send to High Command.

But that was still another two days away. Now the two of them and their squad of troopers were trapped on a shuttle together.

At least he and Thrawn would have a little privacy in the 'officer's quarters.' It was a tiny little room, smaller than their room at the Academy had been. It's two beds were also side by side instead of space saving bunkbeds. There was a private- if pocket sized- refresher though.

After they took off Thrawn had left him on the bridge to contact the Chimaera and let them know they were on their way back.

Faro had only responded with a crisp “Yes sir,” but he thought she looked relieved. It couldn't be fun sitting out in the middle of nowhere waiting for other people to do their jobs.

He almost tripping over Thrawn's boots as he entered their quarters. Thawn himself was sitting on one of the beds, half undressed and looking over something on his datapad. Eli couldn't help staring at Thrawn's bare chest for a moment before tearing his gaze away.

He tossed his datapad onto the other bed and went to sit down across from Thrawn, only to be stopped by Thrawn reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Thrawn gently tugged him over to sit side by side with him. 

“Is your report done?” Eli asked as he toed off his boots.

“Yes.” Thrawn said. He tossed his datapad over to join Eli's on the other bed. “and you are off duty correct?”

Eli nodded and pulled his jacket and tunic off, tossing that onto his bed too. Then he just, twisted around and slid over onto Thrawn's lap, draping his arms around Thrawn's neck.

Thrawn's hands slid around his waist, tugging up Eli's undershirt. Eli shivered as Thrawn's cool hands slid up his back.

“You're poorly optimized for heat retention.” Thrawn murmured into his ear.

Eli laughed. “Shut up you love it.”

Thrawn nuzzled Eli's neck. “I do.”

“Do I get that anatomy lesson now?” Eli asked.

“That's an _excellent_ idea.” Thrawn said. “I did some research on my own but I have a few questions for you as well.”

Eli grinned. “Ask away.”


End file.
